A Message To Haters
by PonyGothic1997
Summary: Haters suck, especially when they call you names that you're sick of hearing. But what do Gwen and Courtney have to say about them though, along with Duncan who gives then nothing at all? Friendship and some Yuri.


**A/N: Is it wrong that I got inspired by the video where Chris Crocker and Jeffree Star kiss as a "screw you and fuck you" message to their haters? XD But either way, I actually got the inspiration to write this story after watching the recent Total Drama All Stars episode where Courtney and Gwen made up and became friends again! :D Woo! They are now over Duncan and love each other again! 8D I hope they keep it up, they're doing a good job on it. : )**

**Anyways, I don't own Courtney and Gwen or Total Drama, they belong to Teletoon/Fresh TV. I own the one shot. ^^ Enjoy! **

They were at the McLean Spa and Hotel again, their team, Villainous Vultures won once again since Blue Harvest Moon race challenge; it was amazing, especially now that Courtney and Gwen were the ones that caused their team's win because they apologized for all the mistakes they made back in the third season and have officially gotten over Duncan. They were friends again and they could have been happier. They couldn't believe that they admitted that they missed each other the whole time, and to everyone, excluding Duncan and especially Chris, who's heart was as cold as an iceberg, found this to be the most "heartwarming moment that had happened to them."

They first fought over Duncan, then became friends, then Duncan came back and he and Gwen kissed, causing Courtney to get heartbroken and back to hating them again; Later on Gwen dumped Duncan because she couldn't stay his behavior anymore and told Courtney that she wanted to be her friend again, thus making the two finally make up and become friends again in the boxing challenge. Though they were both injured thanks to Chris trying to piss them off, they both realized that Duncan was stupid to fight over and they missed each other the whole time after all three years of them fighting. In addition, now that Duncan is out of the way, they are now officially as Courtney said "friends forever."

Afterwards, it was a hour later as the Vultures were having a good, relaxing time. They were happy to be in the Hotel, though who wouldn't? However, while everyone else was happy because they were almost close to winning the million, Courtney and Gwen were expectations. They were happy because of their friendship that was destroyed in World Tour was found and reformed in the challenge again.

"I can't believe that you actually missed me more than Duncan!" Gwen cheered with happiness and relief at the same time. "In fact, I can't believe that you _missed _me! I though you would hate me forever." The Goth Girl said again with the same emotions. Courtney just looked at her with a smile of joy and replied, "Well duh, I actually did, besides I knew Duncan and I weren't going to last." The CIT finished her sentence with a little pinch of sadness, but decided to brush it off, making Gwen feel guilty.

"Yeah, I'm still very sorry for hurting you Courtney." The Lonely Goth apologized, despite being aware that Courtney already forgives her. But Courtney decided to accept her apology anyways.

"I forgive you, even though I said I did." The Prince spoke with happiness and hugged Gwen, and she hugged back with a smile. The two stopped their hug and Courtney continued on. "It's just Duncan I'm mad at and the one I'm never going to forgive." She said like a snake filled with venom. "I could tell," Gwen said in agreement, "I'm not ever going to forgive him after what he did to us! He destroyed us and manipulated me when we dated!" The blue-highlighted hair girl yelled with lots of anger and rage.

"Good." Courtney just replied and the two giggled like little girls who were cute preschoolers.

As the two girls kept getting along by talking and even listening to music, the next song was the viral song, "Blurred Lines" by Robin Thicke, annoying them both and their nice getting along moment.

"Ugh, this song!" Gwen pestered. "Tell me about it," Courtney told her with the same mood. "This song has to be one of the most annoying songs ever this year!"

"Especially since the song is so Duncan." Both girls said with wrath accents, making them stop and giving each other blank stares, but then going back to laughing.

"I guess we hate Duncan so much," Courtney started again. "That we can read each other's minds when we talk about him." Gwen finished and both girls laughed again.

"Oh Gwen, I missed you so much." Courtney admitted a second time with a grin.

"I missed you too, Courtney." Gwen said the same as both of them went into a hug again with smiles on their faces.

"Man, you don't know how miserable and upset I was after losing you." Gwen confessed, also having her sentence float with sadness. In addition, she even had a sad expression on her face. Courtney felt sympathy towards her old, new and once again friend, after all, she herself did felt the same after being gone from Gwen for about three years once World Tour ended. "I can totally tell," Courtney spoke, meaning it was now her turn to confess how she felt when she and Gwen lost their friendship.

"I knew you were aware of your faults because…because…" The CIT began stuttering her words and making her feel anxious to speak. However, Gwen really wanted to know how Courtney found out about her true feelings.

"How? How did you found out about my feelings?" Gwen asked her best friend forever desperately. Finally, Courtney got her words and confessed.

"I found out that you missed me three weeks ago before we started the food obstacle challenge," Courtney began. "I'd heard you said in the confessional that you only came back to make things right with me, and you began to cry." Once the Goth Girl heard the CIT Princess said that she heard her emotional confession from those past three weeks, Gwen was in shocked. She was also so shocked that she even felt like crying.

"You…you heard me?" The Goth asked with shock, surprised, and even misery as she never thought that no one, not even Courtney herself would hear her; not because it was supposed to be secret obviously, but also because she was filled with guilt, regret, and tears that she wanted it to be private. Courtney saw her expression and read her body language, and because she knew what was going to happen next, The CIT lifted up her arms and spoke with sympathy, "Come here," Courtney told her; Gwen simply answered back with a hug and cried on her shoulder.

"You really did care all this time!" Gwen cried with a sorrow voice and sorrow tear. Courtney just shows her sympathy by rubbing her back and telling her sweet words.

"I did," the CIT honestly said. Gwen cried for about a few minutes and the two went back to talking again with Gwen started the conversation.

"It's just that when Duncan and I began dating, many people on the Total Drama Fanpage kept calling me a whore, slut, skank, and hooker boyfriend stealer." Quoting the Goth again, "And I'll confess, though Duncan tried to cheer me up, it still hurt because I knew deep down that our relationship was wrong. I even felt like crap for hurting you. I should've told you the truth earlier Courtney."

"Yeah, I know how bad words can hurt a person." Courtney mouthed "Especially when you are called a bitch, mean, rude, whiny brat, spoiled, egotistic, selfish, etcetera." After both girls confessed how many words they been called during the controversial third season, they finished off with a sigh and a final sentence, "Yeah, words do hurt, more than physically abuse." They sighned.

"How much names were you called Courtney?" Gwen asked.

"Lots, and worse than bitch; there was abuser, vain, Evil Queen, Miss PMS, Queen of Mean, Bitchy McBitchy, BIT aka Bitch In Training, yep worse. You?" Courtney revealed.

Gwen sighned, but answered anyways. "Whore, Goth Whore, Slut, Slutty Goth, Skank Emo, Prostitute, Boyfriend Stealer or Kisser, Courtney and you were friends, Trent loved you, why break his heart? Yep, you're right, nothing hurts more than a few words from the internet."

"Exactly, did I mention that I was called 'Boyfriend Abuser?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Well, I was called that as well."

"Ugh, I think I'm going to be so annoyed if more of these haters call me "boyfriend heartbreaker!" The Goth grouched with annoyance, referencing to her relationship with Trent and Duncan both.

"God, now that would suck ass!" Courtney added with irritate.

"I know right? It's bad enough that we have to deal with Duncan and his bastard jackass crap, I don't want to deal with haters and their bullshit!" Gwen shouted with outrage.

"And with Duncan and our haters around to cause us trouble," Courtney bawled out like an explosive of a bomb. "It's just get gonna get even worse!" Both girls exclaimed with anger as they closed their sentence and started to stomp around their room, the stomps were so loud that they sounded like lighting and thunder and boulders sliding off cliffs at the same time. They were angry, no more than that. Anger, annoyed, pissed, filled with rage, ferocious, and whatever else matched their anger emotion, that's what they were.

An hour later, the females were settled down again, but still were enraged and irritated with the shit their haters and even Duncan have been giving them. Hell, they even wanted to choke them both in order to empty out their anger. Therefore, by fat Courtney and Gwen were now officially angry.

"I want to choke them both!" Courtney raged out.

"I want to choke, kick, and punch them both!" Gwen spitted out with irritate. "Also, I just want to teach both Duncan that ass and our haters a lesson or two!" Hearing what the Goth had just said, a light bulb grew on top on Courtney's head, and thus an idea was both.

"And you know what, we will!" The CIT Princess declared with a sadistic grin on her face, this however made Gwen feel uncomfortable.

"What's with the face Courtney?" A scared, worried Gwen said, but Courtney ignored Gwen's question and whispered her idea in her ear instead. After hearing the idea, the Goth smiled with a devious smile, almost as devious as both Scott's and Heather's combine.

"Oh, Gwennie likes." Gwen admitted. Five minutes later, a camera is on in front of both Courtney and Gwen because they were about ready to "teach" their haters and Duncan their lesson.

"Hey Total Drama fans, it's Courtney!" Courtney started off with delight in her voice.

"And her best friend, yes best friend if you haven't seen the latest episode of this season, Gwen!" Gwen added.

"And we just want to say a lesson to our haters who are gonna be watching this and Duncan," Courtney started again.

"Who we now no longer stay and don't ever want to be part of his life ever again,"

"That despite the names you call us,"

"Like whore, bitch, slut, mean, egoistic, boyfriend stealer, or boyfriend abuser."

"Just remember this, no matter what you do to us in the end."

"We're always gonna have each other."

And with that said, both girls finished their lesson to both Duncan and their haters by turning to each other in the eyes with lust and devious at the same time and as the grand finale, they leaned in for a kiss, which then turned into a short make out scene. Sucking each others faces and adding tongue in mouth as they lusted over each other. Lastly, they put up their hands to the camera and both lifted up their middle fingers saying "fuck you haters and fuck you Duncan for giving us shit we did not need and thanks for being a waste of time."

The two then stopped and smile with still lust and devious as Courtney reached out and turned off the camera.


End file.
